Filter or clarification systems have employed a settling assembly to remove impurities from water and/or wastewater for a number of years. In these types of filter systems, flat plates are commonly used to drastically reduce the footprint of prior clarification systems that merely included an open basin. The flat plates are commonly mounted at fixed angles to the surface of the liquid to form a plurality of liquid flow channels. The fixed angle of the plates creates overlapping, horizontally projected surfaces that increases the effective settling surface area compared to an open basin. The increased effective settling surface area is desirable as filtering or clarification capacity is proportional to surface area. The liquid to be filtered is directed through the plurality of liquid flow channels to cause the impurities to settle downwardly at the bottom of a detention basin or sludge collection area. The liquid to be filtered can travel upwardly or downwardly through the plurality of liquid flow channels during the filtration or clarification process.
As the liquid flows upwardly or downwardly through the inclined liquid flow passageways, the impurities settle out of the liquid being filtered. However, it is imperative to the effectiveness of the settling system in removing impurities from the liquid being treated that the liquid flow through the inclined liquid flow passageways be controlled to avoid mal-distribution due to, for example, channeling as well as non-laminar flow. Control orifices in settling plates are effective at limiting mal-distribution of the liquid to be treated through the inclined liquid flow passageways. However, prior support devices for the inclined settling plates in which control orifices have been used have a number of disadvantages including the inability to support an individual's weight while walking on the tops of the inclined plates, the inability to be readily removed for cleaning or replacement and the inability to enhance the clarification process. In an attempt to overcome the inability to support the weight of an individual, support systems have been developed that include various types of support members. However, these systems employ large gaps between adjacent settling plates in an attempt to control headloss to avoid mal-distribution. For various reasons including the inability to precisely control the size of the gaps, these systems are not as effective at controlling headloss as orifice type systems. Further, the supports themselves do not increase the settling surface area themselves or otherwise enhance the clarification process.
Hence, there is a need for a settling system that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages as well as other disadvantages not articulated above.